An optical fiber connector, which terminates the end of an optical fiber, facilitates connection and disconnection of the optical fiber to other coupling elements. For example, when connecting two optical fibers to each other, the connector mechanically couples and aligns the cores of fibers so that light can pass. As another example, when the connector is employed to mechanically and optically couple the optical fiber to an optical system, such as industrial, medical, surgical, laser, and telecommunications systems, the connector mechanically and optically connects the optical fiber to allow delivery of optical signals to the system. The optical fiber connector couples the fiber core adjacent to the receiving element to minimize the air space between the fiber core and the coupling element, thereby preventing signal loss.